Vehicle
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: The cowardly Natsu Dragion has proven to be Captain Knightwalker's most infuriating trainee yet. But when she gets through to him using advice from a fellow Captain, he proves to be a whole different type of infuriating. DragionxKnightwalker


**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! Welcome to my latest oneshot, "Vehicle!"**

**The idea for this story dates as far back as when I was writing the E chapter for ABCs. I didn't feel one hundred percent satisfied with that, so I brainstormed like a madman as to how I could conceivably pair up Knightwalker and Dragion. I came up with the plot a while ago, but only figured out how I wanted to execute it today.**

**I hold no illusions about the quality of this work, as I freely admit that Edolas is my least favorite arc in Fairy Tail. I dunno, it just felt like filler to me, even though it technically wasn't. You know what? I'm just gonna stop before I waste an hour trying to remember an arc I don't even like.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Erza Knightwalker truly hated her King.

As part of the rebuilding effort in the wake of Faust's regime, Jellal, or King Mystogan I, had ordered the Captains of the Royal Army of Edolas to assist in the training of the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone had to adapt to this new world without magic, and the King gave the order as part of an initiative to rebuild trust between the people and the kingdom, atone for its past crimes, and encourage new guilds to prosper.

The training hadn't been too bad. For the most part, the Fairies were quick studies. They seemed to understand the basics of swordsmanship, and in rare cases, spearmanship. However, one Fairy in particular was making her want to tear out her hair in fury, and maybe even take it out on the King.

Natsu Dragion.

The former Fireball had been known for his use of magic vehicles, and especially for his confidence behind the wheel. However, since the loss of magic, he had been reduced to a sniveling wimp. Erza had tried everything, but her teachings just wouldn't sink in!

"Yo, Erza!" said a voice from behind her. Erza whirled around and pointed her spear, just barely stopping herself from stabbing Sugarboy in the eye.

"Damn you, Sugarboy!" seethed Erza. "You know better than to sneak up on me like that!"

Sugarboy ignored her. "How's the training going?" he asked.

Erza snarled. "Not well," she said. "It's obvious to me that Dragion is incapable of learning even to hold a sword!"

"Really?" said Sugarboy. "King Mystogan says Dragion has the most potential out of Fairy Tail. I even heard he plans to make him Pantherlily's replacement one day."

"Ha!" Erza snorted. "Dragion? Replacing Pantherlily? I always knew Jellal was cracked!"

"Maybe you're just not training him right," said Sugarboy nonchalantly.

"Are you implying my training methods are flawed, Captain Sugarboy?" said Erza dangerously.

"I'm saying you lack adaptability," said Sugarboy. "This is just me talking, but I've always trained my men on a level they understand. Now, what does Dragion understand?"

"Vehicles," said Erza. "But I don't see-"

"Exactly," said Sugarboy. "Try relating fighting to driving a vehicle. I guarantee you'll see results." With that, Sugarboy walked away to resume training his own section of Fairy Tail.

"Vehicles..." whispered Erza. She scoffed. "Ridiculous, but at this point, I'm willing to try anything."

* * *

Erza scheduled another spar with Dragion. Like the others, it had ended in a disaster. The coward didn't even make a move to block her sword, keeping in mind that her preferred weapon was a spear.

"Please... please don't hurt me..." sobbed Dragion pathetically.

Erza sighed. "I've already told you, Dragion. I'm not going to fucking hurt you!" she said sharply.

"You're not?" asked Dragion hopefully.

"Not unless I want to incur the King's wrath," replied Erza dryly. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something."

"Am I in trouble?" stammered Dragion.

"No, Dragion," said Erza. "This has to do with your training. Now, my question is: what is a vehicle to you?"

Dragion's eyes lit up. If you asked about vehicles, he knew everything there was to know! "A vehicle is a mode of transport opearted by a motor, which runs on fuel. Vehicles come in all shapes and sizes..."

"I don't care about any of that!" screamed Erza.

"I'm sorry!" said a cowering Dragion.

Erza took a deep breath. She needed to remain calm if she was going to complete Dragion's training as Jellal had ordered. She exhaled and spoke again. "Allow me to rephrase the question. What is a vehicle in relation to your guild?"

"In relation to Fairy Tail?" repeated Dragion. Erza only nodded in reply. Dragion was silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke.

"A vehicle is something I use to transport guild members to safety. It represents protection. I feel strong when I drive a vehicle, because my nakama's lives are in my hands. Because I'm the only thing standing between them and the Royal Army... Uhhh, no offense, of course!"

Erza ignored the last part. "Well then, isn't it important to think of your body as a vehicle?" she asked?

"My body... as a vehicle?" asked Dragion.

"That's right," said Erza. "On the battlefield, you're what protects the ideals you hold close to your heart. People's lives are entrusted to you. Their hopes and dreams all rest on your shoulders.

"Natsu Dragion! You are the vehicle that carries the goals of Fairy Tail! You are the vehicle that drives your own dreams! There is no distance you can't travel, so long as you fight for your beliefs!"

Part of what Erza was saying came from her own training as a soldier. She had always believed that her every action was for the good of her kingdom. It was that drive that had driven her to the Captaincy she held today. However, most of it was bullshit she was running with on Sugarboy's suggestion that she relate Dragion's training to something he could understand, but as long as it motivated him, that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, Dragion lunged forward, sword at the ready. Fortunately, her reflexes were quicker, and she raised her own to parry the blow.

Immediately, Erza took the offensive. She targeted Dragion's openings, but he had somehow managed to cut her off at every turn. She wasn't even trying, of course, but at the same time, this level of competency had totally caught her off guard.

Soon, Dragion had knocked her sword out of her hand, his weapon pointed at her in a demand for surrender. "You've made progress, Dragion," she complimented.

"You say my body is a vehicle?" asked Dragion. "Well, if there's one thing I know, it's vehicles!"

"You still have a long way to go with a sword, though," Erza pointed out. "I will mold you into the finest swordsman Edolas has ever seen!" She truly meant that, as she considered herself a spearman, which was totally different.

"Bring it on!" said Dragion confidently.

Erza smiled. This Fairy was gonna go far. She could feel it. "That's enough for today! Back here, sunrise tomorrow! Don't be late!" she ordered.

Dragion smirked. "See you then... Captain," he said smoothly, a quick slap on her ass marking his exit.

Erza blushed. She should be furious at that Fairy for what he had done, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at his boldness – something even her fellow Captains lacked when dealing with her.

"DRAGION!" hollered Erza.

The Fireball regarded Erza's fury with little more than a smirk.

* * *

**Don't say it! I already know! OOC, rushed, all that crap! Like I said, I don't like Edolas. However, I do like this piece enough that I'm willing to continue it for a couple chapters, if only because I have the ideas brewing in my head. I'm going for seven reviews before I update this.**

**Also, I'm dealing with some personal stuff right now, so regarding DFTRM, I may have to delay that a bit until that's dealt with. Third and fourth chapters of that are already written, so you can expect chapters on the 31st and the 7th, but I have no idea when I'll be in a position to write fanfiction again. So even if I do decide to continue this, it won't be straightaway.**

**So until next time, peace and love from Nightlingbolt.**


End file.
